Movie Time With The Mayor
by LovingSeleneTheVamp
Summary: Henry requests a movie night with his moms. But what happens when Henry changes plans and Regina and Emma are left alone? Answers lie within! Emma/Regina


So, this is a one shot I wrote upon request from Tumblr. I hope you guy enjoy it!

* * *

Regina sat stiffly on the couch, back straight and hands in her lap. She looked incredibly uncomfortable, as if she had a million things to do but had been forced to do this instead. And that wouldn't be surprising, would it? She's the mayor, after all. She should be organizing town meetings, going over the budget, planning construction plans on the new playground. But here she was, waiting for her son.

Next to her, a respectable distance away, was Emma. To the casual observer, Emma looked more relaxed than Regina. She was leaning back on the couch, sitting in a way that was more expected of a man than the female sheriff of a small town. She picked up her feet, setting them on the coffee table. Regina leaned over, smacking Emma's feet off the table.

"Miss Swan, if you could be so kind as to not act like a barbarian in my house, that would be greatly appreciated."

The coffee table that Miss Swan had so rudely put her feet on had different things on it. There was a large bowl of popcorn, a DVD, and some sodas. Anyone who'd ever been in the Mills' household knew the sodas alone were strange. That much sugar would never be allowed in Mayor Mills' house. But tonight was a special night. Henry had demanded a movie night with his moms tonight. Both of them. And as they were both pretty much slaves to Henry's wishes, they'd had no choice to agree. But right now, Henry was late. Regina got up, putting the movie in. "How about you make yourself useful and you go see what's taking Henry so long to get ready?"

Emma ignored Regina's tone and went upstairs. "Henry?" She called as she made her way upstairs. "Henry, it's movie time." His door was slightly ajar, so she pushed it open, sticking her head in. "Henry?" The window was open, and the curtains floated in the slight breeze drifting in the window. She walked to it, leaning out and looking down. Henry had tied together a collection of bed sheets, and had apparently used them to scale his way down the building. Emma turned away, smirking at her son's ingenuity. A note on his bed caught her eye. She picked it up, reading it to herself.

_Dear Mom and Mom, please don't be mad. I told you guys I wanted to have a movie night, but David called me to help me organize a secret dinner for Mary Margaret. I thought it would be fun to surprise her, and I didn't think you guys would let me go. You should watch the movie without me. Don't worry. I'm safe! Henry._

She chuckled to herself, walking downstairs with the note in hand. "Regina, looks like we're alone tonight."

"What?" She asked from where she had reclaimed her spot on the couch, dvd remote in hand.

Emma handed Regina the note, smiling to herself. The doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of the pizza. Emma went to the door, answering it and paying for the pizza while Regina read the note. "Thank you," she said kindly, returning to Regina with the two boxes of pizza.

"How dare he?" Regina raged. "How dare he leave the house without my permission What if he's in trouble?"

"Relax." Emma soothed Regina. "He's with David and Mary Margaret. He'll be just fine. They wouldn't let him get hurt."

"And what about him breaking rules?"

"He's a child! They all break rules sometimes. A little freedom won't kill him."

"Well what about all of this nonsense?" She gestured to the pizza, the popcorn, and the movie that was still on it's opening menu.

"Well," Emma hesitated. "Who's to say it all has to go to waste?"

"You mean watch it with you?" Regina asked sharply, taken aback.

"Well, yes. We already have everything we need for a movie night. And Henry picked this one out special. We'll just watch it without him and tell him that's his punishment. He doesn't get to see it." Regina looked uneasy. "Oh, come on." Emma practically pleaded. "What are you scared of? You think I'm gonna bite you or something if Henry isn't with us?"

"No…" Regina hesitated. "It's just, Henry picked a scary movie. It's rated R, and I wasn't sure about letting him watch it."

"Then why did you let him?"

"Well we don't get to do very much together, so I thought just this once I'd skip the arguing."

"Ok, well what's the problem?" Emma picked up her soda, taking a sip.

"It's a horror movie. I've never seen a scary movie before."

Emma almost spit her soda out onto the table in front of them. "You've never seen a scary movie!? We are most definitely watching this one." Emma grabbed the remote, hitting play.

"Miss Swan…" Regina sounded hesitant.

"Enough. We're watching it. What's it called anyways?" She picked up the DVD case. "Devil. I wanted to see this one. I heard it was good."

The opening credits began, and Emma relaxed back into the couch, with a slice of pizza. Regina was much less relaxed, sitting a little further back in the couch, but with a death grip on her knees. About ten minutes in Emma noticed, and she leaned a little towards Regina slowly, and she whispered, "Relax." Regina jumped. She had been so focused on the TV that she hadn't even noticed Emma moving toward her.

"Don't do that!" She slapped Emma on the arm. "You scared me!"

"Oh, the terrifying Mayor Mills, scared?" Emma teased. "I don't believe it." She handed Regina the bowl of popcorn. "Relax. Eat some popcorn. Chill out. It isn't even scary yet."

Reluctantly, Regina reached into the bowl, taking a dainty handful of popcorn and eating from it one by one. She turned her eyes back to the movie, but every once in a while she would sneak a look at Emma to make sure Emma wasn't going to surprise her again. But every time something scary or loud happened, she would jump straight up in the air. She began to do it so often that Emma began to be on edge too. They would both jump together, scream together. About an hour into the movie, Emma couldn't take it anymore. "Regina!" she shouted. "Is this too scary for you?"

"No!" She shouted, gripping the popcorn bowl in a death grip. "I'm not scared at all!" Someone on screen screamed and Regina jumped again, sending the half full popcorn bowl flying onto the floor, spilling popcorn everywhere.

Emma burst out laughing, clearly amused at the all-powerful Mayor acting like a scared school girl. "Oh dear," Emma said, in her best impersonation of Regina's mayoral voice. "I hope that popcorn won't stain the carpet."

"It's a stain proof carpet Miss Swan. I have a young son. He was very spill-prone as a child."

Emma laughed, pausing the movie to help Regina pick up the popcorn. Spill proof or not, she knew the mess would drive Regina crazy if it was left on the floor through the second half of the movie. Once the mess was off the floor, Emma sat back down on the couch. Regina came back from the kitchen, and Emma patted the seat next to her. "Excuse me?" Regina asked stiffly.

"Come on Regina. You can sit right next to me if you're scared."

"I'm not scared." She said proudly, but she still sat down closer to Emma then she had been before. Emma hit play, and within five minutes the screen had gone dark and the only thing that could be heard from the tv was screaming. Regina leaned closer to Emma, as if she subconsciously thought Emma would protect her. The lights on screen came back on, revealing another character had died in a gruesome way, with his head facing the wrong direction. "That's gruesome!" Regina exclaimed, wrapping her hands in Emma's jacket, much like a frightened child would. Emma seemed taken aback for a moment, and Regina looked up at her, unsure, a question in her eyes. But Emma smiled, putting a cautious arm around Regina's shoulder. Regina scooted a little bit closer, allowing herself to relax under the weight of Emma's reassuring arm. Neither of them spoke for the rest of the movie, but every few minutes or so Regina would cower into Emma's shoulder, stifling the screams that threatened to escape from her. Emma continued to smirk every time Regina would do this. She was barely watching the movie; she was more or less watching Regina terrified. When the movie finally ended Regina was the first one to stand up, quickly straightening out her blouse and putting on a 'no nonsense' expression.

"Well, that wasn't so scary. I have no idea why Henry would want to watch a movie like that."

"Oh come on Regina," Emma said as she gathered the empty soda cans and took them into the kitchen. "You were terrified the entire time."

"I was not terrified! I wasn't even a little bit afraid."

Emma smirked. "That's ok Regina, don't admit to it. I have no problem being your white knight. It was kind of fun, actually."

Regina followed Emma into the kitchen with the untouched pizza. "I don't need a white knight. I can save myself." Regina pouted, much like a child would.

"Whatever, Your Majesty." Emma said sarcastically, giving a little bow. "I am forever in your service." Regina bowed her head, trying to hide a small smile that Emma didn't see. "Well," she checked her cell phone. "It's getting kind of late, I guess I better go." Emma pulled her jacket from where it was hanging on the hooks by the kitchen door, and Regina followed her into the foyer. "I had fun tonight."

Regina looked down at her feet, shuffling a bit. "Me too. It was quite an experience." Emma hesitated, seemingly reluctant to put her jacket on. "You know," Regina began awkwardly. "It isn't really that late. And it seems as if Henry has other plans."

"Yeah…" Emma leaned forward a bit, unconsciously.

"And I just thought, that maybe, if you wanted to stick around for a while, that'd be fine with me." Regina finally looked up to see Emma looking at her expectantly.

"And what are you suggesting?" Emma asked, taking a step closer to Regina, who was clearly trying to keep her cool.

"Well maybe we could drink my famous cider? Or, I have some apple pie I made yesterday…" she trailed off, allowing silence between them, as Emma leaned in, putting her hand on the side of Regina's neck, and closing the space between them for a quick, chaste kiss. She pulled back from Regina, looking at her and waiting for her to open her eyes. "Or that. We could do that." Regina pulled Emma's coat from her hands, setting it down on the table in the foyer. She turned back towards Emma, who put both her hands on the side of Regina's face, backing her up to the wall and kissing her again. Regina's hands settled on Emma's hips, eliminating the space between them as Emma deepened the kiss. Emma leaned back, she and Regina both breathing hard. They looked at each other expectantly.

"Can we take this upstairs?" Emma asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Regina said, taking Emma by the hand and leading her upstairs to the bedroom. Emma pulled Regina towards her at the foot of the bed, kissing her again. Regina pulled away from her, putting her hand on Emma's chest and pushing her down onto the bed. "In my room, Miss Swan, I am the queen."

Regina climbed onto the bed, straddling Emma, and removing her shirt. "And in your chambers I am your faithful white knight, my Queen." Emma answered faithfully, putting her hands on Regina's stomach. Regina leaned forward, kissing her again, and they were lost for the night in a tangle of sheets and sweat.

Several hours later Henry came in, well after midnight. He had expected his mother to be sitting up in the kitchen, waiting to scold him for sneaking out. But she wasn't in the kitchen. He looked into the living room. No one was in there but a light was on, and the DVD screen of the movie he'd picked was still running, repeating the Title Screen again and again. _Weird._ He thought to himself. "Mom?" He called, as he started walking up the stairs. Most of the lights in the house were still on, and he was beginning to wonder if something was wrong. "Mom?" He called again, as he got to her bedroom. He opened the door to Regina's bedroom, peeking in. Inside there were two shapes on his mother's bed, covered only by a single sheet. He took a step in, and he could see Regina and Emma sleeping. Emma had her arms around Regina, who was smiling contently in her sleep. It was the happiest he had seen her in a long time, and it seemed right that his two moms would be together. He smiled, backing slowly out of the room and shutting the door. He whispered "Goodnight," as the door clicked shut, and went through the house, shutting off the lights and locking the doors. Lastly, he hung Emma's coat up and went to bed.

* * *

So, what'd you think? I'm typically not a one shot kind of girl, but hopefully you guys appreciated this! Let me know!


End file.
